The Forgotten
by Stardust16
Summary: When Donald found out Douglas implanted bionic chips in kids, he knew he had to stop him. He knew what he had to do, he rescued them. Sadly, he didn't rescue everyone. There were two more bionic kids, two more that were still trapped. Two more that were forgotten...Rated T.


"I cannot believe you turned these kids into robots!" Donald yelled as he gestured at the three children, angrily. The oldest looked about four years old while the middle child and the only girl looked like she was three and the smallest looked like he was two. They probably couldn't even speak yet, never mind handle being half robot!

"They're not robots, they're bionic!" Just as Donald was about to interrupt, Douglas kept talking, "They have a chip implant in their necks that gives them superhuman abilities. I plan to sell them to the highest bidder and then we'll be rich! Bionic children will rule the world and we can use them to accomplish our goals! The goals that were never likely to succeed, Donald! We'll be able to get rid of anybody who stands in our way with these creatures!"

Donald sighed, disappointed. "Douglas, what have you become? What the heck is the matter with you?! We can't give these kids bionics! It'll hurt them majorly and not to mention, it's wrong! They'll probably die just by the amount of pain the chip will cause them!"

"Oh, brother, don't you understand?" Douglas asked softly, though you could easily tell he didn't mean it and sounded evil, "I've already implanted the chips in them. The first and second were fine, no harm done to them, but the third experiment almost died. Luckily the fourth—"

"Douglas, you are insane! You're seriously telling me that the third one almost died and you still implanted a bionic chip in him?!" Donald yelled, now furious, "You could've killed him! Who's kids are these anyways?!"

"Does it even matter? Their families won't miss them"

Donald was now freaking out. He couldn't believe his brother could so something so cruel! Not even half a year ago, he knew his brother as smart, sarcastic, kind and sweet. Now here he was, facing off Douglas who had somehow turned into a ruthless greedy criminal. He glanced at the three kids and noticed that they looked like they were about so start crying. He needed to do something and fast; He needed to save them.

"You're right, Douglas" Donald said as he smiled convincingly, "Their families won't miss them!" He started to walk closer to his younger brother and threw his arm over his shoulder, "We'll make millions! We'll be the richest people in the world! No, forget the world, we'll be the richest people in the universe!"

"I knew you'd understand!" Douglas exclaimed, "It's so good to have you on board, Donnie!"

"And I'm glad to be apart of this!"Donald agreed. He had the pulled at his pockets and noticed he was missing his notepad with his list of contacts. "Oh, wait, I forgot my contact list! You think you can head back to my car and get it, Dougie?"

"I have all the contacts we need listed in the computer…"

Ugh, of course his brother would be prepared. He needed another plan, he needed another distraction. He glanced at Douglas and had then thought of a plan.

"Douglas, your hair looks terrible! If you're going to meet some bidders for these super humans, you better restyle your hair!" Donald exclaimed, shocked. "Go" he said as he pushed his brother out of the room, "I'll handle it if they call! Go, quickly!"

"My moneymaker!" Douglas shrieked as he tried to fix his hair as he ran out of the room, "Stall them for me, Donnie!"

As soon as his brother was out of the room, Donald turned his back on the entrance, grabbed a small tranquilizer gun and a small stun ray. He needed to get the small little kids out of his brothers evil lab and though Donald really didn't want to do it and risk hurting his brother, he knew that there wasn't going to be another chance to escape. This was his only opportunity and he had to take it.

Quickly enough, Donald found a key and looked over to the small kids. They were each in laser cages and he could see tears in their eyes. The smallest one was touching the laser, crying out in pain and then continued trying to escape. To Donald, it was the saddest thing he'd ever seen.

Slowly he unlocked the cage doors and while still being careful not to cause any alarms to be set off, Donald set the kids free, one by one. Unfortunately for Donald, the youngest was the hardest to get to. The key wouldn't fit and the lasers wouldn't shut off. ' _There's something about him'_ Donald thought, ' _Something that Douglas doesn't want me to find out. He's the most important one though, I can tell that for sure.'_

"Donnie, what are you doing?!"

Donald turned around, only to come face to face with Douglas. The younger brother narrowed his eyes and grabbed a gun from one of the tables in the room while Donald raised his stun Ray and aimed it straight at Douglas' shoulder.

"I should've known you would've turned on me. The way you always stole my spotlight and took credit for my inventions as your own, it was clear you weren't trustworthy at the time and you're still not trustworthy now"

"At least I didn't nearly kill a child by turning him into a human experiment!"

"You're obsessed with money, you would've done the same thing! Don't try to blame this one me!"

"Who the heck should I blame it on then?! Santa Claus?! The Easter Bunny?! Maybe the Tooth Fairy?!" Donald growled, "Of all the things you've done, Dougie, this has to be the worst!" Donald had then took his chance to make a surprise attack on Douglas and pushed the trigger on the stun ray, making the laser shoot out of the weapon and blast Douglas right in the shoulder, making the younger brother fall to the ground, motionless and unconscious.

Shocked that his plan actually worked and seeing an opportunity to escape, Donald slowly pulled out the tranquilizer gun and shot each of the children with it in their arm, trying to not hurt them while at the same time, trying to make sure they stayed unconscious enough to give him enough time to rescue them.

The older inventor ran over Douglas' lab, gathering all the information he could about the bionic kids. He grabbed countless files, a few laptops and some instruction manuals as well. Finally, the brilliant inventor was done, grabbed the three kids and put them safely in his car.

'What do I do with Douglas?! Eventually he'll wake up and he'll use all the information he still has to figure out how to program more bionic kids' Donald panicked. A thought had then struck him and though he didn't like this plan, it was his only option. 'Destroy what he has. Burn his house and his research. Sure, he'll be left with nothing, but why would that matter if it stops him from creating more bionic children?

Donald started rummaging through his car and finally found a box of matches. It was almost empty, there was only about one or two left, but it'd have to do. He couldn't risk anyone else getting hurt.

Donald dragged his brother's body out of the house before lighting it on fire. Right now, he was furious at his brother, but he couldn't of even looked himself in the mirror if he knew that he purposely killed him…and he loved looking at himself in the mirror. He even made plans about creating a room full of mirrors!

Fire grew from the lab and started spreading to the rest of the house. Heat surrounded the building as everything else caught aflame. The house started smelling like burnt wood, smoke and ashes. The walls and roofs started collapsing, falling piece by piece. Donald smiled sadly at the sight and left in his convertible, leaving the large house to burn.

Unknowingly to him, two kids were still inside. One was three years old and was sleeping on a lab table while the other was a year old and sleeping in a small capsule. "Daddy!" The older one called out as he woke up and recognized everybody was gone, "Daddy! Daniel!" The flames had then grew and grew and the young three year old child cried as his world faded into darkness.

* * *

Donald had got home half an hour later and turned on the news, not surprised at seeing a story on his brothers aflame house. A reporter with long black hair and caramel skin stood on the scene.

"Tasha Dooley here, reporting on a house fire in Mission Creek, California. It is unknown to how the fire had started, as at the time of the fire's beginning, nobody was around to witness how it happened. Some people it assume it was because of a simple kitchen fire and some people argue that it was arson. Luckily, nobody was home at the time of the disaster, so nobody got injured, or worse, killed…"

Donald put the TV on mute and sat in thought for a few minutes. How did nobody see what happened? His timing couldn't of been that good. Why was nobody home at the time? Douglas couldn't of woken up before the fire even started, could he? No, that's impossible…

Donald turned off the TV and went down to his basement. It wasn't very much, it was practically an attic, but he didn't know where else to put the bionic kids. Sure, he had an office with all of his research and inventions in it, but he was worried that if he put the kids in there, all of his work would be ruined. He'd suppose he'd have to move all of his inventions to the basement sometime. It was one of the biggest rooms in the house and the safest; He didn't really want anyone finding out he had bionic children hidden away in his basement.

The basement was big and empty, with the exception of a few boxes here and there. He had set up three small trundle beds and placed each of the kids on them, careful not to wake them up. In the middle of the basement was a lab table, which was connected to a cyber desk and a table, where Donald often worked on his inventions. Again, it wasn't much, but it was the best he had. Though he and Douglas had been made Davenport Industries two years ago, they weren't exactly billionaires yet.

Donald took the smallest child, Chase, he decided to call him and placed him on the lab table. Using his prototype version of the neuro scrambler, he flashed it in front of the young child's eyes and made all the memories of Douglas disappear, like they never happened. He did this same process to Experiment A, who he decided to call Adam, and Experiment B, who he decided on calling Bree and made all the memories of Douglas disappear from their minds. At first Donald felt guilty, but he had then shook it off. 'It's what's best' he reminded himself, 'They need to be protected and the best way to do that is to keep them from Douglas. They can't have any contact with him or vice-versa.'

The scientist had then placed the three children back in their beds, wishing that they didn't remember anything of what happened today. He didn't know much of taking care of children, he really didn't, but Donald had sworn to himself that he was going to protect these kids with his life, no matter what.

* * *

Douglas walked with his sons in the forest, not knowing where he was going. Donald had destroyed his house, along with all of his research. Unknowing to his older brother though, he still had two of his inventions: Daniel and Marcus. Marcus was an android who was three years old and had short brown hair and soft brown eyes, who had a happy personality. Daniel was his actual son, who had bionics, but they weren't activated yet. Douglas had thought he was too young at the time to have his bionics activated, so he also didn't tell him he had a chip. What was the point of telling him about them if he was too young to have them activated?

"Daddy" Marcus finally spoke up as he stopped walking, "Can you please tell us where we're going? Please, Daddy? Please tell us, please!"

Douglas stood in thought for a minute before answering. He had to tell them eventually, so why not now? Besides, it wasn't like Marcus or Daniel was going to remember. He also had people after him and couldn't take the risk of getting thrown in jail. He remembered Donald stole Experiment A, B and C, so surely he must've called the FBI to investigate. If he didn't though, then he must've been still looking for him himself. It wasn't that he didn't want to get thrown in jail, he wasn't one if those criminals who'd to anything to avoid it, but he had Daniel and Marcus to take care of. They weren't old enough to survive on their own and they both had bionics; If he became a prisoner, Daniel and Marcus would both be taken away and experimented on, whether they liked it or not.

"Okay, Marcus" Douglas sighed as he started explaining, "I'm going to give Daniel here up for adoption and then me and you will be hiding out in a secret location. I'll send you to school so you can live as a normal kid and make friends, but I've gotta use a new identity. People will be looking for me and I can't risk you getting taken away"

"Y-You're gonna give up Danny?" Marcus whispered, tears starting to form in his eyes, "Why? Isn't he as important to you as I am?"

"Yes, he is, Marcus" Douglas replied softly, "But his bionics haven't been activated and he still has the chance to have a normal, happy childhood—"

"And I don't?!" Marcus cried.

"No, that's not what I mean, Marcus. I mean, you have bionics and they've been activated. If I let someone adopt you and you get hurt or sick and have to be taken to a hospital or something, then they will find out about your bionics, contact me and then put me behind bars. Daniel, his bionics aren't turned on, so he still has a chance at being normal. He can be adopted, you can't"

"But what if you die?! Will I get adopted then?!"

"No, Marcus" Douglas continued explaining, "If I die, then you will go live with your mother, Giselle. If something happens to her, then you go live with my parents since I have no siblings. Something happens to them, you get adopted. That's the way it works, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy!" Marcus agreed happily, though you could also tell he was a bit sad from the fact he was losing his brother, "How long a walk is this adoption place?"

"Fifteen minutes" Douglas replied. As he promised, fifteen minutes later, they had arrived at the adoption centre and Douglas had started filling out the papers to give his youngest son up for adoption.

"I gonna miss you, Danny" Marcus said as he gave his little brother a hug, "You're awesome, the best brother I ever had"

Daniel, who hadn't even learned to talk yet, smiled and nodded. Douglas had said a quick goodbye to his son, before handing him to the lady at the main desk. "I love you" the young inventor whispered to his son, "I love you, Daniel"

Daniel used his tiny hands to reach out to his father and wrap him in a hug. "I love you too, dada" he whispered back, "I love you too"

Douglas pulled back from the young bionic boy and glanced at the lady at the desk again. "Take good care of him" he told her, "Make sure he's adopted by a nice family. He deserves it"

"I love you dada!" Daniel cried as tears started to come down, "I miss you!"

"I love you too, Daniel. I-I love you too" Douglas had then picked up Marcus, walked away and left the adoption family. He had only hoped that Daniel was adopted by a nice family. He was a sweet boy and he deserved it. Too bad that was going to be the last time Douglas ever saw him…or so he thought.

* * *

 **This idea came to me while doing some homework. It takes place before And Then There Were Four and it explains what happened that got the Lab Rats and Daniel separated. The ending leads up to the episode And Then There Were Four (obviously) so it's kinda like a prequel to that, I guess.  
**

 **Marcus may have been a little OOC but that's because he was younger at the time. I wanted to make him happier as a kid (it fit the story a lit better than Marcus saying to his siblings all the time, "Im going to destroy you!"). And yes, I know Daniel is like, four years younger than Chase and I made Marcus the same age as Bree, but Marcus looked older than Chase in The Vanishing. I also wanted to have Daniel in this story, so I had to alter his age a bit.**

 **If you're wondering why Marcus said, "You're the best brother I ever had," then it's because Douglas had always kept Marcus separate from Adam, Bree and Chase. Oh, and Daniel doesn't remember the memory of getting dropped off at the adoption center or Marcus saying that to him because he was too young at the time.**

 **And again, yes, I made Giselle their mother. I didn't want to put an OC in there, so I thought I might as well as put Giselle in there. I've got a few theories of how she possibly might be the Lab Rats' mother, but I won't go into any detail because some people might find it weird and odd (not in a good way).**

 **Reviews are appreciated, along with some constructive criticism or negative reviews, if you have any. Thanks, and I hoped you liked reading this new story of mine!**

 **~Stardust :)**


End file.
